1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for extracting gold from circuit boards, gold fingers, and pins, using a non-toxic chemical.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The refining industry is currently using a cyanide compound to extract gold from circuit boards, gold fingers and gold pins. The circuit boards are first pulverized. Then, in most cases, burned before being put into a cyanide compound aqueous solution. The cyanide compound aqueous solution with the gold and silver therein has to go through several steps to remove the gold and silver therefrom.
Once the gold and silver are removed from the cyanide aqueous solution, the cyanide compound can only be recycled a few times before more cyanide has to be added. The cyanide sludge that is left once the refining has ended for the day is put into 50 gallon drums and disposed of at a toxic waste site.
Using a cyanide compound for refining circuit boards is expensive, and is not cost effective. It is also very toxic and a potential danger to the environment.